Missing Love
by asaminmypants
Summary: It's back yo! Re-writing because I was really young when I started. So come on and read, hope you enjoy it! AU-ish? Don't like crack pairings then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto just the plot. Let's do this _again._

* * *

___"I like trains" - person thinking_

"i like trains" - normal dialogue

I like trains - normal writing.

******I like trains******** -** Flashback

* * *

"___Huh what am I doing here?" _asked a very soft voice coming from a very young and beautiful girl,by the name of Hinata Hyuuga, who had woken up alone in the woods as the sun's warm ray's had hit her face. ___"Oww, well where ever I am I have to go and quick... I can feel a strong chakra near by," _she thought to herself as she tried to get up but her shaky feet wouldn't allow her to. The very mysterious wound on her left thigh which hurt really bad didn't help either. It felt as if it was burning, just burning down into her skin, and it didn't let her move even an inch. She used to always have shaky feet especially around a certain boy named Naruto Uzumaki but that all changed. Two months had passed since she finally got the guts to ask Naruto out on a date but then it happened..

******Flashback**

******"I wonder what Naruto-kun will say" asked Hinata aloud as she walked to Narutos house carrying a single fire lily in her small hands.**

******"I hope he says yes, oh my gosh should I really do this I don't think I-I should anymore what if-what if he laughs at me for asking and then tells the others and t-then...NO I CANT DO THIS I CANT!" she stammered as she dropped the fire lily and went down onto her knees in the middle of the street.**

******"********Hinata are you okay?" asked Kiba as he ran over to Hinatas side.**

******"Yes, Kiba- kun im okay, sorry j-just had a lttle p-panic attack thats all" she said as she got up rubbing the dirt of her pants as Kiba handed the fire lily to her.**

******"Let me guess, your going to see Naruto arent you?" asked Kiba with a smirk on his face.**

******"How did you know?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face.**

******"The lily..." was all Kiba said knowing he shouldnt say anything else or he would pay for it later.**

******"Ohh, well you caught me, hehe yeah im heading over to talk to him" Hinata said trying to cover up her sadness with a fake smile that she has been showing almost the whole month.**

******"Ohh, okay well i'll see you later Hina-chan bye!" said Kiba as Hinata ranaway holding the lily by her chest.**

**____****"That was close" ********Hinata thought just as she got to Naruto's house.**

**____****"Okay, you can do this, dont runaway ********like****____****the shy little girl you once were...you changed, you can do this!" Hinata told herself as she finally knocked on the front door. But as she knocked she realised the door was already opened.**

**____****'Why is the door open, did something happen to Naruto-kun? I cant just barge on in but... what if Naruto REALLY IS IN DANGER? Fine i'll do it for Naruto!'********she thought finally deciding. She came into the messy building finding wrappers and soda cans on the floor.****____****"Well, I'll make him clean it up later," ********Hinata thought as she danced her way to the stairs until she started hearing moans and rappid movement. She soon started to panic but calmed back down. She started going up the stairs until she saw a big BIG mess halfway on the stair case, like if there was an attack, she started thinking the worst but hoped it wasn't true.**

******Hinata finally got to the second floor. When she was about to knock on Narutos' bedroom door she heard moans and what sounded like... no it couldn't be... Her heart raced and pounded against her chest as she got close to the door..**

******It sounded like... No...**

******Hinata shook her head as she got closer, biting harshly down on her sensitive lip.**

******She knew it.**

******It was TenTen.**

******She couldn't believe what she heard. Her cousin was madly in-love with TenTen and here she was, sleeping around like the slut she really is and with of all people she was the one to sleep with Naruto. Just to even make it worse TenTen even knew that Hinata liked Naruto, everyone knew she liked him. As Hinata kept thinking about that, she didn't notice she had fallen on her knees to the ground and bursting into the bedroom down to the floor, with the lily falling right down next to her. TenTen and Naruto had finally seen that they were not alone as a shocked Hinata fell to the bedrooms cold floor.**

******"Hinata!" Naruto and TenTen both yelled as they saw her fall. Hinata soon got her hands in front of her and slowly lifted herself up and was just sitting on the floor looking at Naruto and TenTen. TenTen covering her chest with blankets and Naruto running to Hinata in his boxers almost stepping on the lily.**

******"Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto with a worried look while crouching down. Hinata just looked at her hands down on her lap trying to avoid eye contact, slapping his hand away when he tried edging forward to touch her.**

******"Hinata answer me! Naruto yelled putting his hands on her shoulders making her look into his eyes, but she tried so hard to avoid him and kept on looking(or at least tried)at her hands.**

******"Hinata did you... see anything?" asked TenTen.**

******Hinata couldn't believe anything that was happening right in front of her. Why, why, why?! She felt her heart break into a million pieces in her chest. She was through with all of this. So much rejection for years; Hinata had finally had enough.**

******"OF COURSE I DID, YOU WHORE!" Hinata yelled finally looking up, her eyes darting glares directly at TenTen.**

******"Hinata, don't say that!" yelled Naruto as he shook her shoulders. Hinata just sat there staring at him with hurt in her eyes.**

_****__**"No, he's not who I thought he was, he's not the guy I loved. Not anymore he slept with that... that slut! And her... Neji loved her and she... she just took that for granted and slept with him! We both are better off without them," Hinata thought to herself finally getting up.**_

_****__**"**_******I can say what ever I'd like to say to that slut!"**


	2. Chapter 2

___"I was so stupid when I was younger." _- Person thinking.

"I was so stupid when I was younger." - Normal dialogue.

I was so stupid when I was younger. - Normal writing.

******I was so stupid when I was younger.-** Flashback.

* * *

******~Still Flashback~**

******"I can say what ever i want to say to that slut!" shouted Hinata.**

******"How could you TenTen of all people, you knew Neji loved you and you even knew I liked, probably even loved, Naruto and you just had to go behind my back and sleep with him! You knew Neji loved you and you just... just used him! Used him like a toy and when you found out I loved Naruto-kun you just had to have him didn't you?! Well I hope you two had a good **_****__**Fuck**_******because both of you have lost our trust and most importantly our friendship! But I thank you, both of you have opened my eyes that it was all just a big BIG lie!" yelled Hinata as she ran out of the room dropping the fire lily and stepping on, crushing it to pieces, as she bolted down the stairs.**

******"Hinataaaa!" was all she heard as she ran.**

******She ran even until her legs couldn't carry her anymore but even then she kept on running as far away as she wanted, not knowing when to stop. She just wanted to get away from everything. Her family, her friends, her sensei's, and especially Naruto and TenTen. She couldn't face anyone yet. Hinata just wanted to feel the cold air brush against her as she ran... **

******After a while Hinata finally stopped as she came to the gates. Panting she looked up at the sun. The sun was on the horizon signifying that it she was out practically the whole day. She took a moment to think of what she just did. She just felt relieved of it all, not even wanting to cry her eyes out or anything. It wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth it! She lifted her hands up towards the sky and let out a sigh of relief. Though she soon realised that she needed to tell Neji the bad news, Hinata hoped he wouldnt do anyhting stupid like what her old self would have done.**

_****__**"It's funny I have actually changed!" **_******Hinata thought as she walked her way back home on her sore legs with a small smile on her face.**

******~End flashback~**

As she thought of what she had done brought back a smile onto her face as she tried standing up when she heard a noise.

"W-who's there! Come out you coward!" Hinata yelled pulling out a kunai and activating her byakugan.

"Hn, you have beautiful eyes. Your names Hinata right?" a deep, mysterious voice said as it came from the forests shadows, moving in a swift, quick manner the stranger tied Hinata's hands and legs together in less than a second.

"Y-yes, I am, who are you!" asked Hinata as she struggled to get free.

"My name is all that I am...___Pein_." That was all Hinata heard before she completely blacked out into total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

___"I was so stupid when I was younger." - Person thinking_

"I was so stupid when I was younger." - Normal dialogue.

I was so stupid when I was younger. - Normal writing.

******I was so stupid when I was younger. -** Flashback

"~I was so stupid when I was younger.~" - Stranger talking

* * *

******Flashback**

* * *

******"Hinata-sama what happened to you? You're all covered in dirt!" cried a servant as Hinata came running into the Hyuuga-complex.**

******"Ohh, I was on a run when I fell and I didn't realize I had gotten dirty. Hehe, how clumsy of me!" she said as she rubbed the back of her head putting on her face a fake smile that has replaced the old smile everyone loved.**

******"Ohh, well I suppose I will go and get your bath started," mumbled the servant looking at Hinata from head to toe before walking off.  
**

******"Thank you!" Hinata yelled as she ran upstairs to her bedroom which was on the second floor. Her room was a very normal room, just like any other. It was small with lavender painted walls that had white strips going vertically down the walls, the floor was covered with purple carpeting and at the center of her room was her queen sized bed with violet-purple covers. The rest of her room was filled with posters, books on various shelf's, stacks of CD's of her favorite bands, she also had a bathroom, and in the corner of all her bedroom was her desk with her mirror. She soon fell on to her bed tired of all the running she did. ****____****"Oww, I guess that was enough exercise for a whole month. Hn, I cant wait to tell Kiba and Shino what I did..."****Hinata rolled onto her belly an****d began to think.**___** "I wonder if they'll be proud? Well, now that I officially changed on the inside it would be nice to change on the outside too..." **_**she thought to herself********as she got up from her bed and walked to her desk and opened the first drawer, there she grabbed a pair of scissors and walked slowly to her bathroom. ****____****"Hm, what to do... what to do?" ********Hinata studied herself in the mirror,wondering how to style and change her long, flowing hair into something new. She just didn't know how to style it, no clue at all so she just cut away. Making sure not to mess her hair up she just cut hair by hair to see where it was heading to and so on. **

******Snip. **

******Snip. **

******Snip.**

******~End flashback~**

___"Why is it so c-cold?" _Hinata woke up finding herself on a king sized bed in a bedroom, a very cold bedroom. The bedroom was really dark so, not knowing where she was, Hinata decided to get up from the bed to find something, anything, that might give her light. As soon as she tried to get up there was a massive pain on her thigh that she had forgotten all about like the mysterious man...

___"That person that found me in t-the forest m-must have brought me here," _Hinata thought to herself shacking from the cold and how scared she was. She tried again to get off from the bed, this time slowly as she was helping her leg move across. After she succeeded to get her leg off the bed she limped around the room touching the walls and objects trying to find a lamp or light switch.

Hinata soon felt a knob, she soon figuring that it was a door knob. Relieved, Hinata cracked the door open slightly opened, just enough to see a light. But what she found scared her completely.

She soon found out she was not alone in the house she was just in. That was NOT good.

"~ Hey, Kakuzu pass me a soda will you, un~" said slightly high voice which Hinata had never heard before.

"~Get it yourself, but drink it all, we can't let good money gone in to that soda go to waste. ~" said a second, much deeper voice.

"~Whatever. Just pass me a damn soda, yeah! ~" shouted the other person.

"~ SHUT UP ALREADY! Pein-sama isn't going to be happy if you wake up his guest. His exact orders where to keep the noise down to let her rest and to keep her in the hideout. ~"

"~ Pff, I'm not the one screaming here, Pein-samas' gonna get mad at you not me… ~"

___"I knew it was because of h-him I'm here! I have to get o-out of here. But why did they call him P-Pein-sama?" _Hinata started to shut the door, slowly, making sure she didn't get seen by the strange people.

___"I have to get out of here and fast but how?" _Hinata started to panic, she didn't want to stay in what she thought was his room or in this so called hideout the other two were talking about. Hinata shut the door and limped around a bit trying to see something that she might be able to use to escape. But before long, Hinata heard a few familiar voices coming from the hallway just outside the room.

"~ I swear I saw her awake right now, she had the damn door open, un~" said the high voiced man opening the door to the bedroom, revealing Hinata to be fully awake. Hinata instantly froze once she saw who this stranger was. her eyes widen and she began to shake.

"~ CRAP! Pein-sama isn't gonna be happy, un~" said the high voiced man. He still had his hand on the knob and was blocking the door way or rather Hinatas' only way out. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He really, really looked like a girl to Hinata. What made her think that was his hair; he had it in a high pony tail that reminded her of Ino. Hinata couldn't help but to slightly laugh.

"~Hn, what are you laughing at? Hey, guys Pein-sama sure got a hot girl this time, un. ~"

"W-what d-did y-you say?" Hinata asked blushing while taking a step backwards.

"~ He really, really, really did get a hot girl this time, yeah. ~" the high voiced man said as he got closer to Hinata with a seductive smile.

"W-what… n-no leave me alone!" Hinata shouted as she ran out of the door past the man, running somewhere away from him. She ran until she bumped into someone else, someone she knew was much larger than the other man.

"You woke up." a deep voice, boomed. Hinata started to shake as this man wrapped his arm around her.

"Hn, I shouldn't have left you alone with them. Did they wake you up? Did they do anything to you?" Hinata couldn't answer, she just stared up at him..

He was the reason why she was here. She remember being carried away by him in the forest. His hand made shivers run up her spine.

It was ___Pein._ Hinata just stood there wrapped in his arms staring at him with wide eyes.

"Well… answer me, I'm waiting." said Pein looking down at the shaken girl he was holding in his arms.

"I-I woke u-up by m-myself…" Hinata said but stopped herself when the high voiced man came out of Peins' room.

"~Oh, hey Pein-sama, un.~"

"Hello, Deidara. I see you didn't do your job, I told you to keep the noise down!" Pein yelled with a boom at the man so called Deidara.

"Well, I wasn't the one screaming it was Kakuzu, yeah." Said Deidara grinning as he looked at Hinata.

~Pein's POV~

I soon realized Hinata was shacking in my arms. I looked up to see who it could be when I realized it was Deidara. I got angry as I saw Deidara smiling a seductive smile at Hinata. Everyone, including Deidara, got strict orders from me saying not to go anywhere near Hinata unless they were instructed by me.

"What did he do to you?" I leaned down and quietly asked Hinata.

"H-He t-tried t-to…" I cut her off knowing Deidara was violating my orders.

"Don't worry I'll make him pay for what he was going to do, now stop shacking you're with me. He can't get you." I said sounding as comforting as I could. She just nodded her head.

"Come on, are you still tired?" I asked letting her go and grabbing her hand.

"U-um k-k-kinda…" she said but I cut her off.

"Then let's go." I bluntly said lightly pulling Hinata.

"U-um o-okay…" she said starting to walk but was hesitating when we walked by Deidara.

"We will talk later." I whispered to him as I made Hinata walk ahead of me.

"What did I do, un" he asked tilting his head back with that wide grin on his face. Hn, his smile just made me want to kill him right there, right on the spot.

"You know EXACTLY what you did and for that you will die… and I will make sure of it" I whispered the last part into his ear just to make sure he understood me I pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the stomach and walked away.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked me as I got to the room.

"Nothing don't worry about it, let's just… go to sleep"

"Okay." I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. There we can finally rest, I had a hard day today I kept on thinking about how she was doing, ___wait_ why am I thinking so much about this weak girl I am supposed to be thinking about being god not about her. My plan was and still is, is to get what I want from her and if she turns out pregnant like the others I will dispose of her but I feel different with this one. I Have felt something with her I haven't felt in a long, long time. I actually feel safe.


	4. Choices

**Hinata's P.O.V**

* * *

Darkness. That was all I could see. Nothing more.

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist. I could hear him breathing oh so lightly against my ear. He was sleeping so peacefully, I could also tell that he had his shirt off and he was very, very close to me. His body just felt... good being this close to me but he felt so cold. I could easily tell he worked out. I had barely noticed how our body's fit perfectly together. I tried moving slightly away from him but the wound on my thigh gave me an intense pain when I did. Trying to move turned out to be a very bad idea because I squealed and well... Pein woke up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked sleepily raising his head to look me in the eyes, or at least try to.

"M-My thigh, i-it hurts..." I replied quietly to him trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Oh, well we'll need to fix that. Konan, come I need you!" At least less than a second passed and there was a knock at his bedroom door.  
"~You called? ~" asked a girl with blue hair and a small paper flower, who had slightly stuck her head in to the door way.

"Yes, I did. Konan, can you help heal Hinatas' thigh? It seems to be hurting her." Pein asked letting go of me and sitting up on the bed.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll be leaving soon and I'll be telling the others some new rules. I'll be back later. Good-bye." He said in a monotone as he got off the bed. Shortly leaving after he put on his cloak.

"Good-bye." She said moving out of his way as he made his way out the door. Once he closed the door she moved to a small red box on a shelf by the door, grabbing a roll of bandages and a bottle filled with a type of ointment.

"How much does it hurt?" she asked making me realize I was watching her every move across the room, but it was hard not to notice how she walked her every step. She looked like she was dancing, like a beautiful angel or at least something close to that.

"O-oh, um it doesn't h-hurt when I-I stay s-still but w-when I-I move or a-at least t-try t-t-to it hurts really badly." I said shyly, trying to avoid her eyes but slightly getting a glimpse at them. I noticed they were amber, what a beautiful color. Unlike mine, just a pale lavender. Oh how I envied her eyes... Not only were her eyes beautiful her face was just stunning! She looked like a porcelain doll. How beautiful she was. I wonder if Pein had anything going on with her? I mean who wouldn't...

"Alright, this might hurt a bit." She said knocking me out of my little trance, pouring some of the ointment onto a cloth and on to my wound. I instantly winced when it touched my wound. Hanging my head slightly as I tried to hold back a whimper by biting my lip. It felt as if it was burning before suddenly the feeling died down.

"You know…" I heard Konan start as I stopped focusing on my wound. "… He really cares for you, even if he doesn't show it that much."

My eyes instantly widened at her words.

Pein ... care for me? Me, out of all people? He barely even knows who I am! What does she mean by saying he "care's". Hn, yeah right. The last time I thought someone cared for me was with... him.

"H-How are you so sure? He barely knows who I even a-am." I said with a small smile as she continued to mend my wound.

"There's just something different with him ever since he came back with you... He wouldn't have brought a stranger home like this." she said as started bandaging my leg.

Her hands are so soft... Like my mothers, I can remember her touch being like this from the little memories that I have of her..

"There you go, Hinata." Konan said in a soft voice with a smile, giving my thigh a soft pat before getting up.

"A-ah, Thank you, K-Konan." I said as I watched her sit down next to me.

"No problem. So, If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in that forest with an injury like that?" she asked me, falling backwards onto the bed.

"I was o-on a mission a-and.."

"Okay, we need to work on that stuttering on yours." she said looking over at me with one eye open, her arms cushioning her head. I pursed my lips and nodded, looking down at my hands resting them on my lap.

"I was out on a mission and... Well I can't really remember much really.." I realized to myself that I didn't remember anything of that mission.. What was it? Nothing comes to mind at all.

Konan opened both eyes this time and spoke, "Well, that's a little odd. Do you feel okay, Hinata?" I nodded a yes to her. Konan stood up from the bed and started to walk around.

"Does anyone know you're gone?" she cleaned off her cloak that looked exactly like Pein's before turning to me.

"Not really. I was actually finished with my mission earlier than I expected to be, that I remember so, everyone thinks that I'm still away..." I said more to myself than to Konan.

"You know, Hinata..." Konan began.

"Yes?" I said as Konan turned slowly to me.

"Pein, he really wants you here and being the only girl here kind of sucks so we were wondering... If you wanted to stay.. with us here." Konan quietly said as she locked her eyes with me.

Stay here.

Stay here forever?

So many thoughts ran through my mine at that exact moment.

"You don't have to give us an answer right away." Konan continued.

Stay with people I don't even know? Stay in the same building with a creep who tried grabbing me earlier? Are they nuts? I would be completely fine with Konan since... She's an angel but I don't know about the others.

"I'll think about it," I finally said looking down at my hands on my lap.

* * *

**END-**

A/N- I wanna know if I'm rushing too much into the story? ouo Please tell me if you like it3 Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
